


Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

by PinkGold



Category: DCU (Comics), The Authority, WildStorm
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: If you asked Jeroen two months ago if he ever pictured himself dating Jack and Angie he would laugh at your face.Not because it was amusing.Not because he found it disgusting.But because he would never imagine Angie and Jack wanting him back. He’d be pinning after them for quite some time to know they didn’t share the same feelings.





	Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after a few talks w some friends about this ship. Really, it's mostly self indulgent.  
> Note: all mistakes are mine and mine alone!!  
> Hope you enjoy reading!!

If you asked Jeroen two months ago if he ever pictured himself dating Jack and Angie he would laugh at your face.

Not because it was amusing.

Not because he found it disgusting.

But because he would never imagine Angie and Jack wanting him back. He’d be pinning after them for quite some time to know they didn’t share the same feelings.

The fling he had with Angie after he saved the world had ignited something inside him that he didn’t know could even be ignited anymore. You would think overdosing so much would nip all your feelings at the core, but turns out it doesn’t.

Jack, on the other hand, he felt his affection towards the man growing little by little. It was on the way he laughed at a humorless joke, the way he looked so good on just a plain white t-shirt, his devotion towards their cause, his love for humanity.

The moment he accepted and understood his feelings was the moment Jack and Angie pulled themselves together and started officially dating.

He was fine, really. Well, sure, he drank more, he avoided their glances and never spoke to them directly because he had a feeling he would break at even the smallest of eye contact.

But it didn’t matter, not really. He would get over them, he knew that. And they looked so happy, so good together, he was happy for them.

If anyone noticed the increase of booze and needles in his room, no one mentioned it.

So you could imagine his surprise, two months later, when they cornered him for a post-battle lecture and that ended up turning into heated sex.

That morning everyone woke up with the alarms on the carrier blasting non-stop. Some alien was trying to overthrow Earth yet again. Third time this week, and it was only a tuesday.

The alien had been huge, not even Angie biggest form could top it. So while Midnighter and Jack attacked from the ground, the rest went for the head.

But, it seemed, Jeroen’s magic wasn’t doing much. On the contrary, the alien seemed to grow every time he threw his powers at it.

“Doctor, stop trying to hit it. It’s only making it worse.” Midnighter’s calculated voice sounded in his head.

Jeroen sighed and stepped back from the fight. He felt useless, not a feeling he normally had in the battleground, but knew there wasn’t much he could do aside from standing on the sidelines and waiting for his teammates scream for help.

...which, didn’t take as long as he thought it would.

A moment after he landed on an abandoned roof, he heard a deafening scream.

He knew that voice. His blood drained from his face.

It was Jack’s. 

A quick scanning around and he found Jack being squeezed by one of the thousands hands the monster had. He was looking purple on the edges, Jeroen noted worriedly. Maybe it was hard to believe, but being squeezed alive by giant hands was more common than not in their line of work, and never had Jeroen seen Jack struggle so much to get free before. That was what worried him.

So maybe this alien had some kind of power they missed before. Maybe…

“This is the doctor. I want to try something.” he flew close to the alien’s giant deformed head. 

“Jeroen, get back, if you use your powers it will only grow.” Angie’s voice sounded strained even on his head.

“Yeah, that’s because it’s absorbing our powers… I think.” 

“Well, no shit.” Midnighter commented. Jeroen could hear the eye roll in his voice.

“That’s the thing. I think I can absorb it back.” he gulped and looked at the creature right in the eyes.

“Doc… don’t…” Jack said, voice strangled. Jeroen looked down at where he was and a spike of sorrow ran through him at the sight of Jack spitting blood, looking more drained than he ever did.

“I agree with Jack, Doc.” Angie called out while shooting more bullets on the monster’s face, “Even if it works, you don’t know if you can hold that much power in your body. It can kill you.”

“Thanks for believing in me too, Angie.” Jeroen smothered the pain he felt at their lack of trust with sarcasm and ignored his teammates protests as he got closer to the alien’s head, “I’ll see you on the other side.”

The moment he placed his hand against what he thought was the monster’s forehead he felt his powers slowly slipping away from his fingertips. He smiled, his hunch was right. 

So he changed the process.

And absorbed.

And absorbed.

And absorbed.

Until everything went black.

-

When he woke up he was face to face with concerned looks from both Jack and Angie. 

He frowned confused, trying to understand if he was in heaven or hell when his memories came back to him. 

“Did we, uhh,” he cleared his dry throat, “did we win?” 

Angie relaxed her tense shoulders and nodded, before letting out a laugh. A  _ laugh _ . 

“And here we were thinking you might have suffered some brain damage or something.”

“Some might argue with you.” Jeroen chuckled, more to break a little of the tension growing on his back by being thoroughly examined by both his crushes than actually finding his self deprecating comment funny.

His eyes fell on Jack, who was still looking at him seriously, and felt a chill setting on his spine.

“What?” 

Jack sighed looking at Angie before answering.

“What you did was incredibly stupid.” Jeroen felt those words creeping in his heart like weed.

“What did you want me to do?” he asked, doing his best to hide his misery behind another layer of fake emotions, this time anger, “Let you die being squeezed by a giant hand? Apollo to wear himself out? Midnighter to be smashed? I think the fuck not.”

Jack closed his eyes and sighed again.

“You don’t get it do you?”

“Please, enlighten me.” he didn’t let himself shift under Jack’s glare.

“You could have killed yourself.”

“I was just doing my job.”

“You were  _ reckless _ .”

Jeroen sat up on the bed and noticed for the first time he wasn’t in his room as he’d first imagined, instead, they were in Jack’s and Angie’s quarters. Still, he didn’t let the information that  _ oh god he was sitting in their bed  _ stop him from answering.

“Why do you care so much? I know none of you actually care about me, you don’t have to pretend just because you’re the team lea--” Jeroen never got to finish what he was saying because he was silenced by a pair of lips, and suddenly, Jack was kissing him.

He froze, brain not catching up with the things that were happening, or rather, the kiss he was receiving. It got stuck in a loop, because Jack was kissing him, Jack was kissing him,  _ Jack was kissing him. _

Before he could properly react, too soon, Jack was backing away, much to Jeroen’s distaste.

“You get it now?”

_ What… _

“Jack, I think you broke him. Look at these butterflies.” Jeroen blinked confused as he looked around and got beet red when he noticed his magic had expressed its approval without him knowing.

“Uh,” he tried saying anything, but words got stuck in his throat as he took in how beautiful Jack’s and Angie’s faces were while examining the butterflies.

“They are beautiful.” Angie said.

“It’s not like you haven’t seen them before.” he shifted uncomfortably, feeling too exposed all of a sudden.

“Still.” Jack moved his attention from the butterflies to Jeroen, “It’s nice seeing we can make you lose control over your magic.”

“Yeah, about that, uh, that kiss? What--” he was cut again, but this time my Angie. God, how he had missed these lips.

“We’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Jack’s gaze became too much for Jeroen to hold, so he closed his eyes instead, and gave into the kiss.

How did that saying go, again?  _ When in Rome. _

He didn’t understand what was happening, why Angie was kissing him, why Jack had done the same. Maybe because he saved the world, like last time Angie ended up in his bed. But Jack had been pissed at him just seconds ago, hadn’t he?

Jeroen shook all thoughts from his mind and focused only on the physical sensations. He felt Angie’s hand moving under his shirt and his cock twitched with anticipation. 

He gasped when Angie slid her tongue over his lips, silently asking for them to open, which Jeroen did with only little hesitation. 

They were both so lost in the kiss, Jeroen didn’t notice the shifting in bed until Jack was sitting next to him, with an arm around his shoulders. His other hand was nudging Angie over until she was almost sitting on Jeroen’s lap.

His cock came to life almost instantly.

“She’s been craving your touch.” Jack whispered on his ear, his breath sending goosebumps that alighted his body.

“You have?” Jeroan managed to say, once they parted.

“ _ Yes.” _ she looked right into his eyes, and Jeroen couldn’t see anything aside from the lust dancing on her dark irises.

So he shyly cupped her left boob with his right hand and squeezed, taking in the way Angie shivered at the touch. She moved a little closer on his lap and rolled her hips once she found his erection.

Jeroen moaned and let his head fall back on the arm behind him, feeling the hard muscles of Jack’s arm moving. In a blink of an eye, he was brought closer to Jack’s chest. 

“That’s it. Look at her.” Jack ordered. Jeroen didn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, so he opened them and took the sight of Angie straddled over his lap, biting her lower lip and rolling her hips once more. “We are both very taken by you, did you know that?”

Jack took Jeroen’s hand that wasn’t playing with Angie’s boobs and placed it right over his own crotch. He let out a gasp when he realized Jack was almost as hard as he.

Something inside Jeroen snapped then, and suddenly nothing else mattered aside from the two warm bodies with him.

So he gave in completely to pleasure, let Jack and Angie guide him through it all, relishing every moan and gasp whispered in his ears and every touch and shiver until the three of them found their climax and they could rest, secure on each other’s embrace.

Next thing he knew, after every world ending mission, Jeroen would find himself in their bed, until it became after every mission, until it became every night. It was everything he’d ever wanted: to be together with them, but he couldn’t help the dark feeling growing inside of him. 

Because he had them physically, but not emotionally. 

Every act of affection Jack and Angie shared with each other outside the bedroom was only a reminder of his position in their life, and, as much as it felt like a knife to his heart, he couldn’t break his arrangement with them, because it would mean he wouldn’t have them at all. And between not having them and having them in whatever way he could, he would always chose the latter. 

It were on the little things: the way they bumped into each other casually, totally comfortable on each other’s space, they way they smiled whenever the other wasn’t looking. They were always so full of affection, but none of that was ever directed to him.

_ Why would it? _ he thought, scoffing internally. He was only a warm body, a quick fuck for them. He didn’t mean anything to them aside from that. They were perfect together, they didn’t need a drug addict coward little shaman to come between them.

So why did they still want him in bed?

He took another swing of his beer and made a face. He hadn’t even realized it had grown lukewarm, but didn’t feel like conjuring it cold again, so he drank it like that. At least the alcohol inhibited the confusion this whole affair was making him feel.

God, he needed to get more heroin, his monthly stock ended and he could already feel his skin prickling with want. Jeroen hated that he needed more, but lately it was the only thing that got him through.

He was just starting to pounder if a quick shower was a good idea --he sniffed his armpit and almost fainted, so yeah, a shower was long overdue-- when the door to his quarters slided open. 

“Hey, Jeroen, Jack and I were wondering… what is this?” Angie stood in front of him, eyes blinking in shock.

He probably was a sight to be seen. Splayed half naked on the floor, needles and beer bottles lying around carelessly, Jeroen swiped the wetness from his cheeks, and, with wobbly arms, rearranged himself so he was sitting with his back on the bed frame.

“Hi, Angie.” his voice was a little rough from dehydration, but that was the least troubling thing about him at that moment. 

“What’s wrong?” she crouched in front of him and he startled, trying to get away, but he’d accidentally cornered himself when he sat up against the bed. Angie scrunched her nose, “Did you piss yourself?”

“Maybe?” That seemed about right. Of course he would--

“Oh, you didn’t, it’s just the cheap beer smell.” he sighed with his entire body at her words. At least he didn’t made a worse impression than already. Jeroen froze when Angie placed a human hand on his knee, “What happened Jeroen? Please talk to me.”

Jeroen looked up at Angie’s brown eyes. They looked so sincere, so full of concern and something much, much more tender than he deserved, that Jeroen knew he wasn’t going to tell her anything but the truth.

“I think we need to end this-- this  _ thing  _ between us.”

“What?” she asked, taken aback. Angie looked ready to protest, but before she could, Jeroen shook his head and continued.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry-- I thought we could make the casual sex work, but damn, it’s too painful.”

“Casual sex? Is that what you think is happening?”

Jeroen frowns.

“Is it not?”

Angie gave him a long scrutinizing look before brushing the floor next to Jeroen free from old bottles and sitting next to him so close their bodies touched. He tried not to make himself smaller next to her. 

“Jack, come to Jeroen’s quarters. Right now.”

Jeroen closed his eyes and resigned. He should have known Angie would want Jack present to laugh with her at his stupidity. 

Well, at least he would have to go through the process only once.

Jack arrived not long after, and by that time, Angie’s left arm had made its way around Jeroen’s slumped shoulders. He didn’t know why she was comforting him, was she pitying him? Oh god, his stomach churned, that would be worse.

“What’s the matter?”

“Jeroen thinks we’re having casual sex.” Angie said before he could register things properly. Damn drugs.

“Oh.” Jack stopped in his tracks and looked down at where Jeroen and Angie sat. His answer made Jeroen flinch. It was so coated with pity he could taste it from the other side of the room to where Jack stood near the door.

Did he get that wrong? Weren’t they having casual sex? If not, what was there another name for ‘I have sex with these two people almost every night with no strings attached’ he didn’t know?

“We never wanted you to get that impression, I’m sorry.” Jack walked in long strides and sat right in front of him. 

“I uh-- I don’t know what to say, I don’t know what to call this if not casual sex. Fling? Friends with benefits? Oh my god I don’t even know if we are friends.” he brought his knees closer to his chest and shivered. “I’m sorry.” 

“What? No.” Angie’s arm around his shoulders brought him closer to her, “That’s not it-- gosh Jack, we suck so much at this. The thing is, Jeroen, we want to date you.”

Jeroen froze.

“What?”

“Angie’s right, we want to date you. I’m sorry you got the impression we don’t. We were actually on the way here to ask you out on a date.”

“A date?” Jeroen’s eyes were wide. He didn’t believe he was hearing this correctly. They wanted to date him? “I must be dreaming.” 

Angie snorted.

“You’re so cute when confused, you know that? No, you aren’t dreaming.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“What? That we like you?” Jack said as he extricated Jeroen’s hands from his knees and squeezed them with both of his. “Is it so hard to believe? Doc, you are amazing.”

Jeroen turned his face away, not being able to hold Jack’s dense gaze. He squirmed a little under the compliment and tried to fight the blush that was making its way to his face. 

“You are, Jeroen, and you are the only one who doesn’t see it.” Angie shook his shoulders, “We are lucky to have you.”

“But wait, wait--” he frowned and looked back at them, “Why, uh, why did you guys act like nothing ever happened after we left the bedroom?” 

“Well,” Jack blushed, “We didn’t know if you were comfortable with little acts of affection.”

“So instead of asking if I were you lead me to believe we were only having casual sex.” 

“Hush, Jeroen, we all make mistakes.” Angie said despite of the smile growing on her lips, “So, crisis averted?”

“...I guess? I still can’t believe--” Jeroen was yet again interrupted by a kiss.

“Still hard to believe?” Jack said once they broke apart.

Jeroen smiled brightly.

“Hmmm, I might need more than that.”

“We’ll be happy to oblige.” Angie left a trail of kisses from his right cheek to his lips.

Jeroen closed his eyes and let that moment sink in, savoring the love in each kiss.

That night, after a tender round of love making, Jeroen finally laid between his  _ lovers  _ and felt like he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me at my tumblr, [sparkly-angel](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/), if ya want!!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
